Dreams of No Sense
by OCAdam
Summary: Oneshots only. I have really weird and long dreams ever once in a while, and I'll post them here! R&R please! All reviewers read my SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS!
1. Dream 1

_The Dream That Made No Sense_

A/N This is actually a dream I had a few weeks ago… And it's long. One-shot. R&R please and I might be able to put up more of my dreams and such. A/N

Dream 1: What are you doing?

I appeared in some weird black cube with a matrix code green grid on the black textured walls. Then, even that was then replaced by… green rolling plains with some trees that looked just like Strongbadia, but a little more realistic. I look around until I find the stick, which is behind me. Suddenly, Homestar Runner and Strong Bad run past me, seeming to chase after something far ahead.

I begin to follow them, and when I catch up to them I ask, "What are you guys chasing?"

"Oh, um, some _weird_-but-fast blue thing. I don't know _what_ it is, but we're chasing it." Strong Bad said as he ran.

"Um, o-_kay_… _Why_ are you chasing it then?" I asked Homestar.

"Oh, I dunno. Because if I can catch it, then I'll prove to Strong Bad that I am a great athlete." Homestar said as he semi-jogged, semi-ran.

The blue object, which was blurry due to the speed it ran at, turned around and ran right at us! It weaved in between us at _really_ high speeds, and nearly hit SB.

"Crap! There he goes again!" SB complained.

Even more weirdly, everyone's favorite green plumber came along, running _from_ something. "AHHH! Mario's chasing me again! Somebody-a get him distracted for-a me!" He yelled as Mario panted up to us.

"This is getting _really_ weird." I said as SB and I stopped near the stick.

"What-a are ya two a-doing?" Mario said in his Italian accent.

"Um, we _were_ chasing this weird blue thing, but it's too fast for us!" SB said.

(15 minutes later sign appears, and yes, that happened in my dream too)

A fqwhgad duck began to chase Strong Bad. "Somebody get this freaking duck away from me!" He shouted. Eventually, that same blue blur came back and ran over the fqwhgad duck.

(Another 15 minute sign appears)

When I looked around, I saw one my OC characters, Cory, and he was just walking along when the blur came back. Cory simply stuck his foot out, and bam! The object went face first into the ground.

"That was easy." Cory said as he walked off to unknown places.

"You better not ransack my house again Cory!" Homestar yelled as he chased Cory, but Cory used his special item to use super speed (about 150 MPH speed increase)

I walked over to the ditch that the fall had made from the blue object. Strong Bad then pulled the animal off the ground and turned it around. "What the heck!" Strong Bad nearly shouted as he dropped the object as it nearly punched him.

"Mo! Lemme see!" The Cheat suddenly walked up and said in his hard to-understand voice. "I don't know what it is… Oh well…" The Cheat walked off.

"And I'm a song in the 60's…" Said a voice behind me. I laughed at the sound of the voice.

"Song in the 60's… Whatever Homsar, but we are trying to figure out who this is…" I turned back around and found the thing to be gone. I let my instincts take over as I heard a noise above me. I rolled to the side, and the blue animal land where I was last. "What was that for!" I turned around to see the animal. "Holy shit! Sonic?" I yelled as I finally saw who it was.

"Yeah, what? Why did you try to chase me? Didn't_ anyone_ tell you to not chase something that's faster than you?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Um, one of the number one lessons you can learn in racing is to never give up, so I do chase things that are faster than me. About the chasing you part though, I dunno, ask um… Hey Strong Bad!" I called to SB.

"Yeah what?" He asked me.

"Why were you chasing him again?"

"Um, I dunno. Ask Homestar." He replied.

Just then, a huge missile dropped down and hit Strong Sad in the head, causing him to go flying off into the distance…

A/N And then I woke up. R&R please!


	2. Idiotic Doctor of Dumbness!

_The Dream That Made No Sense_

A/N This is actually a dream I had a few weeks ago… And it's long. One-shot. R&R please and I might be able to put up more of my dreams and such. A/N

Dream 2: Idiotic Doctor of Dumbness!

This time in this dream, I started by waking up when that my pillow in front of my changed suddenly into 2 different characters, Amy and Yuna (Sonic series and FFX respectively). And then Tails appeared near my bunk bed I slept on, and he appeared to have been cut several times all over his body by heat guns and lasers heat guns. Blood was now everywhere in the carpet of my room (this is part of the dream), and a huge hole suddenly appeared as Fatass (that's my nickname for Eggman).

"Ha! I have you now you little annoying fox!" he shouted.

"Whatever… gimme a second." I said as I got out of bed and walked out of the room, and into the study.

"What the? Oh well, one less to worry about." The idiot sneered as he charged up another heat beam.

"Where is it? Aha! I got it?" I said as I put together my pencil with the eraser pencil thingy and connected the two securely, forming a stabbing only knife. (dangerous, huh?)

"What do you want?" Fatass asked me as I return to the room, still charging the beam.

"Here you go!" I shoved the pencil knife into the pod thingy he was in, and it began to be unstabilized. "Hit the gyroscope? Dang, hoped for better…"

The area around us 5 changed into one of my best arenas in Unreal Tournament 2004, the map ONS-Torlan. "What? Where are we?"

"Heh, back in a second, again." I said as I ran off.

"Oh no you don't! I know that trick!" Fatass yelled as he chased me, letting the heat beam strike Tails one last time.

"Yeow!" Tails cried as the beam struck his tails. (ironic)

(1 minute 32 seconds into LoZ Theme by Stage 3-1 at Newgrounds . com Audio Portal)

Fatass chased me, and began to catch me easily, but I already reached my objective, the Goliath Tank. "Wanna fire at me now?" I taunted as I fired straight at Fatass's floating pod.

"Oh no!" He screamed as he and the pod went flying off the edge of the map. I got out of the tank to check on the others, and found both Yuna and Amy standing over the extremely bloody body of Tails.

"I don't think he can survive this…" Amy said in fear.

Yuna produced a staff from the back of her dress and began to do some intricate moves with it. "What are you doing? This isn't the time to play with a staff!"

"I'm using Cure on him." Yuna replied as she finished, and a green aura surrounded Tails, and healed all the blood and flesh destroyed.

"Thanks for saving me." Tails said as he got up.

"We need to move NOW!" I yelled as I saw an incoming Redeemer coming straight at us! "Incoming!" I yelled as I quickly ran at the tank, and jumped into the gunner's pod, and randomly shot at it.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

I hit the nuclear missile right as it almost hit the ground, causing it to be useless, and not explode.

A/N Then, I woke up sweating about the battle with the nuke. R&R please!


	3. Idiotic Beast of Stupidity!

_The Dream That Made No Sense_

A/N This is actually a dream I had last night… And it's longer than my others. One-shot. R&R please and I might be able to put up more of my dreams and such. A/N

Sonic Lover: Don't worry, I sleep alone, so no one would complain about me dreaming that happening. Eh, I MIGHT use the character, but my story is already planned out for the main locations of its first world.

Shadow T Hedgehog: Heh, I will! No end to this story as long as I feel like dreaming these dreams!

Mario the Hedgecat: LOL, hedgecat… nm… I like having these dreams, as they make a laugh in the night.

Drreamcatcher: Hey! Look! I got someone from my school to FINALLY get to review! YAY! Okay, aside from that outburst, I wanna keep these dreams! And you are forgiven… but you still owe my $4 for having my sandwiches 4 days in a row.

Alien-Child: Eh, I have had MUCH longer dreams, but they more of ones for non-gaming ones. Or HsR related.

Dream 3: Idiotic Beast of Stupidity!

This dream was similar to the last one, but I didn't finish dreaming it due to my mom waking me up before the end of the dream. So, enjoy… it is similar to Dream #2…

I dreamed that I was now just standing around, and the Stage 3-1 music by Stage 3-1 was playing, and then in my living room, the same trio appeared, and Tails this time was not bloody, and instead of Eggman, Bowser fell through a now there hole in the ceiling. "Ahh! I wanted to find Mario here! Curse you Lemmy! I guess I'll just roast me a fox here…" He grinned evilly towards Tails, and breathed in.

"Um, can't you just fight somewhere else?" I asked Bowser, who now let out a Fire Breath attack, but Tails flew up and out of the flames.

"Err, not really…" Bowser replied and rushed at me!

"Gyah!" I ran away, and tried to outrun him, but he cornered me with FB and now was about to use another FB, but on me instead of Tails.

My eyes bulged, and suddenly I was picked up and the FB hit right where I was just a second ago. A green aura surrounded me and Tails, the one who picked me up, and when FB hit us, we didn't get hurt, due to an anti-fire spell from Yuna.

Suddenly, Bowser yelped, and we saw that Amy had grabbed his tail, and the place we were in changed into the SB64 Bowser fight arena #3, and she threw Bowser into a bomb! "Take that you hunk of fat!" She yelled (while the info of fat hunk was wrong) at Bowser.

"Um, he's got a shell, so that's not fat…" I said.

"Oh, now you want some too?" Amy shouted as she chased me around the arena, but she caught up with me and got out her hammer, and raised it to strike, and once more, Tails picked me up and saved me from incredible pain. But, she swung and hit both of us since Tails hadn't gotten to get off the ground much. "Take that!"

"What the?" Yuna asked herself as Amy kept hitting the 2 of us with a hammer. "Um, stop it… STOP IT!" Yuna screamed at Amy, who now was in a state of not listening and kept on hitting us.

(cue the Trogdor music)

Strong Bad and the Cheat came out of a plot hole of mine, and both began to steal different hammers from Amy, and she never noticed until they tried to take the hammer she was using. Not the best plan…

A/N Now, to dream the rest tonight! R&R Please!


	4. Special Announcements

ULTRA-IMPORTANT!

Stuck in Spira announcements from SK27

Due to Hurricane Rita, I will NOT be updating any story for a while now, as my last updated story is Legend of the Gamer as of today, and SiS a while ago.

I want everyone to know that I won't update for over a week, or more.

Bye.

Da man, Adam

Also, this was written in under aminute, so no Review Answers are to be done here. Soryy.


End file.
